


不可描述的幻想

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 道具自慰，有亮骨科暗示
Kudos: 4





	不可描述的幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 道具自慰，有亮骨科暗示

這陣子太過忙碌，人事主管看著桌上堆積如山的待辦事項，怎麼處理都沒有減少的跡象似的。Jack面無表情把鋼筆一扔便打開旁邊的抽屜拿出需要的道具，他決定給自己一小段休息的時間用以宣洩累積的慾望和壓力。

抽開皮帶、蹬掉礙事的褲子後，Jack用一隻手撥開實驗袍的下襬，讓另一隻沾滿黏滑液體的手能順利滑過臀部繼續向下，濕黏的指分開了緊繃的括約肌往內部探入。穴口被擠入造成了一絲刺痛，但內壁軟肉飢渴的吞吃著闖進來的指節，Jack因為後穴騰起的一絲絲快感瞇起了眼睛，他吐出一口氣，繼續讓手指裹著潤滑在身體裡進出。

仔細的撫弄令後庭很快習慣了異物的存在，逐漸鬆軟的入口很快就對手指感到不滿足。Jack撤出自己的手，緩了口氣後拿起旁邊裹好潤滑液的電動按摩棒，道具的矽膠製前端貼上濕滑後庭，他施力將玩具往屁股裡面一點一點推入，對那一處來說略大的體積撐開了軟熱的內壁。他發出一聲饜足的長嘆，徹底進入後Jack閉上了眼睛。

白色的長髮跟一貫的挺拔白西裝，還有身上縈繞的煙草氣味和翠綠色的凜冽眼瞳。那個身影在腦海逐漸清晰起來，只是建構一個想像都令Jack的身體因快感抽動了一下，他在呻吟中握著按摩棒輕輕轉動，讓巨物持續帶給身體快意。

習慣了吞吐矽膠玩具的異物感，他便打開電動按摩棒的開關，讓劇烈的震動傳遍整個腹腔。按摩棒貼著敏感的腸壁不斷給予刺激，身體下意識抽搐著將之吞的更深，手掌覆在腹部都能感覺到玩具激烈的活動著。Jack趴在桌上喘息，一隻手拉著按摩棒尾端淺淺抽插，酥麻的快感沿著下腹流竄，明明還沒伸手碰觸自己的下體，那邊早已挺立著泌出不少前液。

Jack似乎能聽見兄長命令般的語句如幻聽吐在耳邊，他無法克制的夾緊了體內的玩具，操弄著後穴的手加大了力度和速度。震動的低頻率聲響和潤滑液擠壓的噗哧聲從後方傳到耳朵，Jack毫不壓抑喉間滾動的快樂呻吟，此刻只有他自己一人存在的辦公室被性愛的聲音填滿。  
他含住自己空著的那隻手，想像口中的溫度是六粗糙的指尖，在淫靡粗喘間他輕輕啃咬著、舌頭舔吻著那隻印象裡長期握槍的性感的手，就像是在取悅著兄長似的，從指尖到掌心每一寸都細細吮吸舔舐，鼻間的熱氣噴吐在那隻手中。慾望沖刷的大腦有點兒恍惚，Jack產生了哥哥真的就覆在他背後、握著他的手帶動著那根按摩棒的操幹節奏的錯覺。

明明一切都是想像的產物他卻硬到不行，身體因快感震顫，後穴緊緊吸著帶來快樂的泉源讓抽插如此困難，Jack終是忍不住喊出哥哥的名。這哪能算是亂倫，他只是覺得自家老哥很辣，滿腦子只想被對方狠狠插入而已。

他盡量選了和Mikell大小比較符合的電動按摩棒來滿足自己，雖然沒有熾熱的體溫，雖然沒辦法感受到鮮活的抽動，但憑藉著遐想Jack仍然沉浸在性愛的歡愉中。他回想著以往兄長是怎麼樣扣著他的腰挺動，賁張的性器是如何頂的他五臟六腑全都擠成一團似的，那些熱辣的撞擊拍打著他的臀肉，性感的低吟充滿他的耳朵，還有那些激烈的親吻和撫摸……

他讓按摩棒前端反覆摩擦著前列腺，震動的酥麻逼的他眼角泛淚，下腹一抽一抽的很快就要瀕臨極限，Jack將玩具震動調到最大之後一口氣推入最底，前所未有的深度頂著他的乙狀結腸，狠狠碾壓著腸壁的刺激像電流般竄上神經，在急促的呼吸中，他只覺得失焦的眼睛閃過一片花白。

即使完全沒碰過前方，只靠著一根玩具插弄屁股仍然讓他達到了高潮，Jack失神的望著虛空中的一個點許久，直到呼吸逐漸平復，他才把濕答答的玩具從自己後穴中拔出來，矽膠脫離穴口時還發出了一聲響亮的水聲。Jack把電動按摩棒用指巾隨意擦拭後扔回抽屜中，忽視掉自己汗涔涔的身體和黏糊的下半身，他把衣物胡亂地穿戴完畢。Jack嘆了一口氣拾起丟在桌面的鋼筆，放縱過後仍有許多工作在等著他完成。


End file.
